The present invention is directed to a printing mechanism and more particularly to a paper feed mechanism for positioning a plurality of different size record members adjacent a single printing mechanism.
In modern day merchandising operations utilizing a data terminal device, a sales slip is positioned in a printing station to allow a printing mechanism to print on the sales slip data relating to the purchase of a merchandise item. Besides the printing of data on a sales slip, the same data is printed on other record members such as a receipt member and a journal member. Printing mechanisms associated with modern data terminal devices have included a single print head or like mechanism which is mounted on a movable carriage for movement across several printing stations where data is printed on record members positioned in each of said stations. Other arrangements have included a single printing mechanism at each printing station to print on the record member located therein. In order to produce a low-cost, compact data terminal device, single printing mechanisms have been proposed which are capable of printing on more than one type of record member at the same printing station. An example of this type of printing mechanism may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,797, issued in the name of Lewis et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present application. And while such mechanism accomplished its intended purpose, it was found that the cost was high due to the complexity of its construction. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a single station printing mechanism which is capable of printing on different types of record documents. It is a further object of this invention to provide a single station printing mechanism which includes a record member drive mechanism which also functions as a forms compensator. It is a further object of this invention to provide a single station printing mechanism which is compact in construction and low in cost.